the beginning of a new story
by Harrius95
Summary: This story is based on the original material of the manga with some changes, new characters are added that help the development of naruto,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

the beginning of a new story.

It was October 10, a furious crowd of villagers and ninjas could be seen around a blond boy, who was on the ground bound by ropes.

-Please let me go, I have done nothing wrong, he begged you please," begged the boy on the ground.

-A furious villager throws a glass bottle at him, which hit the child's back, this is for my daughter.

-Another villager uses a stick to hit his face, this is for my parents.

-I haven't done anything," shouted the boy begging.

-It's time for us to give you your deserved demon," shouted a ninja and then the crowd began to beat him, it rained a punch and kicks everywhere, the boy was only on the ground resisting all he could until he heard a woman's voice in the distance.

Fuuton, Shogekiha no Jutsu, style of wind Jutsu Technique of the Wave of Shock, a small gale of air hits the villagers who fly out a few meters. the 2 ninjas who were present could stay standing thanks to what they channeled chakra at their feet.

-How dare you fucking bitch," said one ninja.

-You'd better leave that boy.

-Oh, what are you going to do," asked another ninja.

-Oh, you'll be seen with me.

One of the ninjas began to laugh and said to his companion,

\- the two of them run away where she was, when they were a few centimetres away she disappears in a burst of speed.

-Impossible," said one ninja.

-The other ninja wondered.

-I am here," the girl's voice was heard behind her back, she placed her hands on the back of the shinobis and says -Futon, Shinkyoku no Jutsu, Style of wind, Vacuum palm, - and both men fly out a few meters from where they were crashing into trees becoming unconscious.

The villagers only watched with fear as a girl no older than 20 years easily defeated 2 chunin, she turned and looked at them all with contempt, the villagers had no choice but to run away.

She approached where the child was, was horrified to see his condition, had deep cuts, glass embedded in his back, bruises all over his body, very carefully lifted him from the ground and began to run towards the center in the direction of the village hospital.

-Calm down, you'll be fine," said the girl to the little blond, every second what happened her sight became blurred to the point of becoming unconscious.

-Odialos.-

a deep voice echoed in his head, confusing the child.

-Destroy them.

replied the voice, before he knew it he could feel cold water reaching his ankles, he looked around and could see brick walls in what appeared to be a sewer.

-Kill them all," he said, "the same unknown voice.

Naruto tried to find out from which direction that voice came, but the echo of the place makes it practically impossible, he was silent to see if it was what the voice would appear again.

-They are scum, kill them all," said the voice.

He did not know why, but every part of his body begged him not to go, he ignored his instinct and began to advance through the tunnel, that thirst to want to return to where it became stronger at each step, he seemed to be truly interested or hypnotized, there was no way of knowing, the tunnel became narrower and narrower the sound of the leaks only made him more nervous, after walking for a moment he arrived at what seemed to be a large covered area, he realized what he apparently could not see beyond about 3 meters around him, beyond that just darkness, again he was silent waiting for the voice to sound again, but he did not, instead he could distinguish what seemed to be a breath, it seemed calm what was repeated from time to time, it was very strong, which made him think about what it was about someone or something of great size, He looked up and saw a kind of lock but there was no lock or lock, but what appeared to be a paper with a kanji that did not know its meaning, he got as close as he could to the bars to see what was behind, but his short field of vision did not allow it.

-Well, my jailer deigns to come and see me," said the voice.

-Hey, who are you?", I ask naruto to the voice.

-You don't even know who or what I am, well I'll tell you I'm the one they know as kyubi," said the voice clearing the darkness revealing a gigantic orange fox, with nine tails, bright red eyes which was lying behind the bars showing in a disturbing way its 2 enormous rows of sharp fangs.

The impression naruto took a couple of steps back, then recovered.

composure observed the fox in greater detail

-Who, who are you?" asked the boy again.

-I told you, brat, I am the kyubi, the reason why everyone calls you a demon and intends to kill you," replied the fox.

Naruto was perplexed by this revelation.

-Do you hate me," asked the fox, taking naruto out of his thoughts.

-Hey," said a very confused naruto.

-I am sealed in your body, in a way we could say that we are ourselves, so everyone in this village hates you and wants you dead," said the fox.

-I don't hate you," said the naruto.

-Hey," said the confused fox.

-You attacked the village a long time ago, didn't you?

-Yes," I replied.

-And you did it on purpose," I ask naruto.

The fox was silent remembering what happened that day, a feeling of freedom was getting bigger and bigger, the seal that imprisoned him was getting weaker, soon it would be his moment to escape from that place, when the seal broke the first thing he thought was to flee as far as he could to avoid being sealed again, but something happened, soon began to hurt his head.

-Obey me, obey me, it was what the fox heard inside his head, this sensation was already felt in the past, but it was not possible, decades had passed since that, it was impossible that this person was still alive, human beings do not live so much, the rest was blurred, a fight with a giant toad, shiny chains and the strong desire not to be imprisoned again, acted by instinct killing those who wanted to imprison him, but it was late and was locked up again, naruto remained motionless and thoughtful to see that the fox did not move at all, was about to say something.

-I didn't do it of my own free will, a disgusting uchiha controlled me," said the fox.

naruto was confused because although most of the children, both civilians and clan heirs, knew the story of how konoha had been founded, naruto evidently did not know it.

-He was the leader of the uchiha clan, who signed an alliance with the leader of the senju clan, hashirama senju to create what is known today as konoha.

naruto was still unable to understand what the fox was telling him because he knew nothing about it, but a long time has passed since then.

-There's no way a human could have been alive for so long, most likely another uchiha, they're all just as unpleasant," said the fox scornfully.

-Then you are not a bad person, oh fox in your case," said the nervous naruto.

-What," said the fox in confusion.

-You didn't attack the village of your own free will, and because of what seems to be the real reason you'd rather be free than engage in revenge," said Naruto.

the fox was very surprised, everything the boy had said was true, he had already lived long enough to know that revenge was a waste of time and never leads to anything good. the fox was very thoughtful no doubt about everything he had ever lived he had never seen a person think that way, all those who had known what said the same thing had fallen sooner or later, but in some way naruto reminded him of someone who died a long time ago and if he also made some mistakes, but he was not responsible for how things developed he made some mistakes, but he was not responsible for how things developed.

-What about you, do you plan to take revenge or do you hate the villagers for all they have done to you," asked the fox.

-The only thing I want is to stop suffering, I've had enough, I'd like someone to worry about me, someone to give me a hug," said Naruto looking at the ground with some tears in his eyes.

-You know, they're not all so bad, and maybe you'll find someone who wants you and cares about you," said the fox.

-Really?" asked the naruto, lifting his face from the ground.

The enormous fox only nodded with his head and with a strong yawn he commanded the little boy to fly away.

-Nuto, finally your wish will come true," said the fox lying down and using his tails as a pillow.

The fox began to wake up little by little and could hear some voices around him.

-When you think he wakes up, sister.

-How old he will be.

-I don't know, we'll know when he wakes up.

When Naruto fully regained consciousness he realized that he was not at home, he was in what appeared to be a fairly large but badly damaged room, the walls were broken and the paint was tomorrow.

-Where am I?", I ask naruto.

-Look sister, he woke up," said a girl with short black hair, black eyes and light skin, wearing a small pink dress, with red shoes.

-He had black hair, light brown eyes, a little brown skin, and he wore a red shirt with a brown short and blue shoes.

Naruto tried to sit up but he couldn't because his whole body was still hurting.

-Don't worry, don't strain yourself, your body is still badly hurt.

said a girl of at least 20 years old, her hair was brown tied in a ponytail, black eyes, light skin, she wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt, blue anbu pants, and wore the classic blue ninja shoes.

\- Tell me, are you all right," asked the older girl.

-My whole body hurts, but thank you for saving me," said Naruto.

-Don't worry, now you're safe from those people," said the older girl, giving away a kind smile.

-Hey, boy, what's your name," asked the little girl.

-My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and today I have just turned 5.

-Hello Naruto, my name is Tomo Mori, and I've just turned 5," says the newly identified Tomo.

-My name is Enrique Estrada and I've just turned 5, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto," says the newly identified Enrique.

-Well, I think I was the only one missing to introduce myself, my name is Akane Hashimoto and I'm 17 years old, I'm glad to know you Naruto," says the newly identified Akane.

-It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Naruto as the sentence ended, and there was a loud grunt coming from Naruto's stomach.

-Excuse me, I'm a little hungry," said Naruto in pain.

-How long has it been since you've eaten," Akane asked.

-Since yesterday," answered Naruto.

-I hear Naruto, and your parents," Tomo asked.

-I have no parents," said Naruto, bending his face.

-Give me a moment, I'll go out and buy some things so we can have dinner," said Akane.

-Didn't you buy the pantry?

-Excuse me but when I came home I ran into the attackers from Naruto, my body reacted on its own and attacked the villagers, and I left all the shopping on the floor, so I will have to go and buy prepared food, tomorrow we will buy more food. Hey Naruto, is there something you would like to eat today," Akane asked.

-I'd like to eat a bowl of ramen," Naruto says simply.

-Don't say any more, I'll be right back," Akane says, taking the purse that was on a table, and he leaves the room.

-You have a nice eye color," says Tomo.

-Do you think they're pretty," Naruto asked.

-Excuse me, I like your color of eyes and hair," says Tomo, giving away a smile.

-Listen Naruto, do you like games?" asked Enrique.

-Yes and a lot," replies Naruto.

And Enrique takes out a board with some snakes and stairs and places it in front of Naruto, where the three children began to play.

minutes later Akane had already returned from the restaurant where she frequented to go with her siblings, when she entered the house she could hear the laughter of the children, who seemed to be having a very happy and fun time, she approached the main table and began to place the food she had bought.

When she entered the room where the children were, she was surprised to see that Naruto was running as if nothing had happened to her.

-Hey Naruto, you shouldn't run like that," says Akane.

-I feel better now, I always recover quickly from the beatings of the villagers," says Naruto.

In akane's thoughts, "this child is not like the others, he arrived exhausted and now he's as if nothing, I'll have to take care of him and he can't go back to the street.

-The food's ready," asked Enrique.

-Yes, wash your hands and let's go eat before the food gets cold," says Akane and the children go to the bathroom where they wash their hands, when they finished they went to the dining room and found a table full of food of all kinds, dangos, meat rolls, ramen, rice balls, Naruto just looked in wonder at all the food that was on the table.

-and you're not going to eat," Akane asked.

-Can I really eat," asked Naruto.

-Of course, sit in this chair," says Akane, offering her chair to Naruto, a minute later she returns with a wooden bench which she places next to Naruto.

-Bless what goes into the belly," says Akane and everyone began to eat.

Naruto started with a plate of ramen, Tomo was eating some meat rolls just like Akane, and Enrique was savoring some dangos, the food ran smoothly, all the food Akane had brought was gone.

-I hope they still have room for dessert," Akane asked.

-There's still more," asked Henry.

-A birthday can't be over until the cake is broken," Akane says cheerfully.

-But there is no cake," says Tomo.

Akane takes a red scroll out of one of his pockets and unrolls it on the table, after tracing a hand stamp there is a small explosion of smoke, when the children could see a white chocolate cake which had red fruits on the top, Akane places 3 candles on the top and then lights them with a match.

-Happy birthday children, make a wish, remember what has to come from the heart," Akane says warmly.

After a few seconds, the children blew at the same time.

-What was your wish," asked Tomo.

-My wish was that Naruto could eat with us every day," replies Enrique in a cheerful manner, which surprised Naruto since no one had asked for anything for him.

-And what was your wish," Enrique asked Tomo.

-My wish was that Naruto would never be alone again," said Tomo in a simple manner.

-And what was your wish," Akane asked Naruto.

-My desire is to have a family, every day I see the other children being with their parents and siblings, and that fills me with a lot of sadness, always wanting to know what it feels like to be with people who care about you, to give you a hug, to be scolded for doing something wrong, that's what I want most, a family," says Naruto with tears.

Akane got up from her seat and walks, standing in front of the naruto in which she began to cry.

-That's a very nice birthday wish, as I said if you want something from the bottom of your heart, it may come true, as you can see we don't have great wealth and much less the best house, but you know, there's something we do have and even to give, and you know what it is," Akane asked Naruto who lifted his face.

-What is it," asked Naruto.

-Love," answers Akane simply.

-Love," asked Naruto.

-Of course, love is what abounds most in this house, and if you are part of our family you will also be loved by us, Enrique and Tomo will be able to play with you every day, while I will be the shield and sword to protect them, I will treat you like my brothers, we will eat delicious things, we will play every day, I will teach you some techniques and we will laugh to be happy, enough of shedding tears of sadness, I just want to see on your face a smile, and that we are the reason for that smile, what do you say Naruto, would you like to stay with us?-, asked Akane offering his hand to the little blonde, naruto only looked at the kind gesture and turned to see the faces of Henry and Tomo, without hesitation a second take Akane's hand and with tears in his eyes nod.

Akane gently squeezes the naruto hand and brings it closer to where she was and gives her a warm embrace, which leaves the naruto paralyzed.

-Welcome home," says Akane sweetly.

Moments later Tomo and Enrique come closer and join the group hug.

-This is a hug, it's so warm," said Naruto in response to the kind gesture.

-You will never be alone again, I promise you," said Akane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Uchiha clan massacre. Village of Konoha, it was around 7 pm, many of the inhabitants were going to their homes to rest after a long day of work, some others occupied it for dinner with their families and others went to the taverns to drink with their friends , farther away from the center of Konoha was a house of great size but badly damaged, the windows were broken, there were many holes in the walls, the plants were withered, the roof was missing some shingles and the paint was badly damaged, It was a house that needed a lot of repairs, the majority of Konoha's inhabitants said what was a waste to invest in their reconstruction, what they preferred to demolish it and build anything. A girl named Akane Hashimoto began to live in that house a few years ago in the company of 2 babies, she slowly has been rebuilding the house, but because he can not get a fixed job to cost much longer, she was earning some money doing Commissions and favours to the villagers and also had an economic support from the Hokage, was not much but something served, while it was night you could see the lights on that house, inside the atmosphere was very cheerful , as they were still celebrating the birthday of the three children, Naruto, Tomo and Enrique were playing to remove some rattles from Akane, but it was impossible for them to even touch one, due to the small height of the children compared to the large size of Akane them was very d ifícil.

_ Already tired children? _ asked Akane which had a smile on his face.

_ Not good, you are very tall for us and always have the bells on the head _, says Tomo Molesto.

_ I'm not so tall, my current stature is one meter with 78 centimeters, says Akane in a simple way.

_ That's a lot of height for a woman, says Enrique.

_ If they sleep well, they eat all their vegetables and exercise can be what they are equal to high what I or even a little more, says Akane.

_ Then I will eat many vegetables to be as high as Sister Akane, _ says I take excited.

_ I equal, _ says Enrique energetically.

_ and you must also eat them Naruto, you are very thin and that is not correct, says Akane.

_ Still days in which I did not eat anything, but the Lord who sells ramen gave me a bowl for what I eat something, was one of the few people who did not hurt me, _ replies Naruto.

_ Don't worry, from now on you won't go hungry, I promise to prepare delicious and nutritious food to grow big and strong, says Akane with a smile on his face.

_ But if you do not know how to cook, Enrique replies. What causes the Akan to start laughing nervously. I promise I will improve in the kitchen, Datte, says Akane.

_ Which means Datte, I ask Naruto. _ Is nothing, sometimes I say Datte without realizing it, says Akane. _ I see Ttebayo, _ replied Naruto with a smile on his face.

_ well boys it is time of which to go to sleep, I have to leave to do some things, " says Akane._a where are you going?, _ asked Naruto.

_ the truth is not, but it takes no time in getting someone to the house, and what I feel do not bring good news, " says Akane letting out a sigh.

_ do you think what is my fault?, _ asked Naruto._ I don't think ,_ replies Akane.

_ I don't want to go back to the street, because I don't want to be alone, no longer bear, _ says Naruto clinging to the right leg of Akane.

_ neglected Naruto, since you won't be alone, why try to make them something any of you feel the worst pain in the world, no matter who it is that I assure you, _ responds Akane giving him a kiss on the forehead of Naruto.

_es time of what I go, I don't want to do is sleep late, tomorrow I will teach them how to mold their chakra for what to begin to perform some jutsus basic,_.

The 3 children to settle and they head to the bedroom before giving a hug to her older anbu with a mask of a crow stood at the main door of the house of Akane, when he was about to knock on the door he heard a voice which came from the other side._ I'm already going, let me put my shoes _.

The anbu obeyed and waited no more than a minute, when the door at the end opened, revealing a Akane with a look very serious.

_ come with me please, the hokage and the council wants to talk to you on the subject of this morning,_ responds the anbu.

_ya imagine what is the matter, or not Itachi,_ replied Akane.

_ what happened this morning is important, but I have a favor to ask you,_ replied the newly identified Itachi.

_ that happens?, _ asked Akane in a serious tone.

_ let's go with the hokage, he will tell you,_ he replied Itachi and began to walk, heading to the office of the hokage.

Minutes later Akane was stop in a large room, directly opposite to it were some of the leaders of the clans most important among them were Hiashi Hyuga, the leader of the clan Hyuga, shikaku nara, the leader of the clan Nara, Shibi Aburame, the leader of the clan aburame, Choza Akimichi, leader of the clan akimichi, Gaku Inuzuka leader of clan inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka the leader of the clan Yamanaka, also present were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura, there was only fugaku uchiha for what the council as a whole was completed.

_ well Akane you know why you're here?",_ ask hiruzen._ is what I to increase the economic support, is not haci?,_ asked akane._esto is not a game, so what comportate,_ replied Koharu in annoyed tone.

_ this morning attacked some civilians and a few ninjas truth?",_ ask hiruzen._if,_ responds Akane in a neutral tone.

_ when you came to this village you said what you were not able to use chakra, why you lied?, _ asked hiruzen.

_ I had planned to speak later, to which my brothers were older, " says Akane.

_ Akane when you first came to the village we had made a deal, I don't know if you remember but you would give permission to live in the village if you said the whole truth about you and your village, but given the events of this morning I am obliged to take letters in the subject,_ it is Written hiruzen giving him a puff on his pipe.

_ hiruzen, let how I take care of it,_ says Danzo._ and do you propose Danzo?,_ asked hiruzen anticipating what I would say Danzo.

_deja what part of the root, she is a Kunoichi very strong, he beat 2 chunin with just one blow, would be a member invaluable to you,_ says Danzo which gave off an aura that can only be described as disgusting.

_ thank you for your proposal, but I will be the one to take that decision,_ Dize hiruzen, what caused what Danzo to bother and look with contempt on Akane, she had a mocking smile on his face, which irritated even more to Danzo.

_ well Akane, I have decided to take away the economic support what I been giving you,_ Says hiruzen in authoritative tone.

_es a joke?,_ asked Akane.

_ it is not a joke, and due to your skills ninjas you will be given the position of chunin, now do missions for the village, and there will be missions rank C or B, will be missions of rank A and S,_ says hiruzen.

_ you are crazy, you can't send me on missions so dangerous, what they want is what dies in one of these missions, it is not so?_, I ask Akane about to explode in rage.

_es that or be exiled from the village?,_ asked hiruzen.

_ I prefer to go out of the village with my brothers, this place is full of corruption and hate,_ says Akane.

_ you'd be the only exiled, not to have the patriotic power of your brothers they would go to an orphanage where they will be reared up to what someone decides to adopt them, " says hiruzen.

Akane had been paralyzed because what I wasn't expecting that hiruzen will make a decision so cruel, she always still felt grateful for all the help which still received by the hokage, but to see him act that way, just caused him a feeling of betrayal towards her.

Akane with his face covered by the shadow of his hair, nods,_ is ok, I will become a chunin, but I don't want what to be closer to my brothers, or kill you, " says Akane tightly squeezing his fists, causing what started out blood from his hands.

_if the board is in agreement, raise your hands,_ he says hiruzen and each of the members of the council began to raise their hands, only do not lifted it was Danzo which was still annoying but satisfied in a certain way.

_ well, with this just the board, can be removed, says hiruzen and all those present began to leave the room, leaving hiruzen and Akane alone.

_yo also I will,_ said Akane still looking at the ground.

_ Akane, I'm sorry but I had no choice, it was that or do you remove your brothers, I know that you love them and I know that you are also taking care of Naruto,_ says hiruzen.

_ you how you know that?,_ asked Akane to pay attention to what what she would say to the hokage.

_ I told him,_ he heard a voice behind Akane.

_ Itachi,?"Says Akane surprised.

_ naruto is in danger,_ says itachi in a serious tone.

_ What you mean?,_ asked Akane.

_ Akane , what are you going to listen to is considered to be a secret rank S, but given the circumstances I am obliged to tell you,_ said hiruzen in a serious only nods to provide the best possible care.

_ 5 years ago the village was attacked by a huge fox known as the Kyubi, the fourth hokage had a fierce fight against the fox, to contain the immense power was what to seal it in a container,_ says hiruzen.

_ and that container of what we are talking about is it?_ wonder Akane fearing the worst .

_es Naruto,_ says hiruzen._ why?,_ asked Akane in annoyed tone.

_solo could contain the power of the fox encerrandolo in a newborn, and Naruto had to be used to contain it,_ says hiruzen.

_ that was the stupidity the world's largest, enclose a creature of incalculable power within a baby, that was really stupid, I don't know imagine all the pain and suffering which he has been living in the poor Naruto, if that child grows up with resentment towards the village you will have the guilt, the fourth hokage was a stupid to do that, " says Akane with so much hatred in his voice.

_ Akane calm down, I can't let what you to express yourself in that way of the fourth hokage, gave his life to stop the Kyubi, he deserves our respect,_ says hiruzen.

_ what happened to the parents of Naruto?,_ asked Akane._ Died in the attack,_ says hiruzen no more._ curse, and who wants to hurt Naruto?,_ question is about where was hiruzen and Akane.

_ are the Uchihas,_ replied Itachi._ eh,_ is the only thing what you can say Akane, I had actually been paralyzed by the news, because what was close friend of some of the Uchihas and the mother of Itachi.

_ my father fugaku is planning to make a coup, and they plan to use the power of the fox,_ says Itachi in a serious tone.

_ and what they plan to do?,_ asked Akane._ we have tried everything but nothing to result, shizui had planned to use kotoamatsukami to stop the coup, but was killed, says Itachi.

_ itachi suggested what the clan should be removed _, says hiruzen.

_ that is a stupid idea,_ said Akane seriously looking at both.

_es the only solution Akane, the clan Uchiha is very dangerous, the hokage tried for years to reassure things, but nothing seems to work,_ said Itachi.

_ akane, is that it is hard for you, and what just you are a chunin official, but we need to do to help Itachi to kill all Uchihas,_ says hiruzen.

_ to all, I can't, " says Akane giving a few steps back.

_ of course, what can you Akane, you have a speed and strength really amazing, I couldn't see how you'd take even using my Sharingan, in addition to accounts with an interesting doujutsu,_ says Itachi._no tell me what you saw my eyes, " says Akane worried.

Itachi just nods.

_ if it is true what it says Itachi not it will be very difficult to deal with the Uchihas rebels, _ says hiruzen approaching Akane.

_nunca I've asked you anything before, but please help me with this, you are the only person which can help me in this time, _ says Itachi.

Akane stood reflecting on what were talking and he recalled what he had promised Naruto, that what I defend it regardless of who or who were the attackers.

_ okay, I made a promise and I will not fail, " says Akane with a look of seriousness.

Hiruzen eh Itachi only nodded and thus began the plan to eradicate the Uchihas.

night had arrived when the moon was high in the sky and many were headed home to spend the night, or were beginning to enjoy the night life of Konoha,In the roofs of the complex Uchiha, two figures rose while all around they didn't even notice that they were there for The 2 wore masks on their faces that they were of white porcelain with several marks that represented an animal.

_Esto feels very weird ,_ Akane thought to be an Anbu was not something which outside of your liking, even if it was only for one night, she had chosen a mask of white dragon with black stripes in honor of his old clan.

_ Akane, I'm sorry to ask this, how many Uchihas are your friends,_ says Itachi who had a mask of a crow in his face.

_ let's end with this thing once, " says Akane with a voice without emotion.

Itachi only nodded and gave start to the and Itachi ran across the rooftops and saw three Uchiha walking together.

_ Those are Yashiro, and Inabi and Tekka, three of the biggest supporters of my father, " Said Itachi, Akane nodded and both began to prepare.

While the three Uchiha walked along the road, activated his Sharingan and looked towards the ceiling where they were standing.

Only that there was nothing there when they looked.

When you turned around, Itachi was in front of them and drove a kunai to the throat of Tekka and kicked on the ground while bleeding in silence.

_O traitor!,_ Yashiro growled before a katana through your chest and your heart.

He looked at the sheet before his eyes rolling in the back of his head with the last thing he saw was the mask anbu of akane.

Inabi pulled out a kunai of his own bag with his Sharingan that was kindled of anger and hit Itachi.

However, Itachi dodged easily and pulled out his both of his sheath.

Turned around and took the head to the three Uchiha dead, nodded her head, Akane who quickly opened up some rolls of containment sealed the bodies inside.

Once this is done, they moved on to their next target.

"In that house."

Said akane while 2 traversing a wall with a surprised Uchiha to point of dinner.

Before he could react, Akane had broken my neck and had it sealed in a roll storage in a matter of seconds.

So it continued for the next ten minutes, because what Uchihas did not know what was going on.

With the advantage of surprise, Akane eh Itachi slaughtered everyone what is before him.

None of them had managed to struggle much and died in seconds.

Akane swung his sword and decapitated the head of one of the Uchiha that tried to hit it with a leaf while Itachi used his fire attack Kajin to drill the chest and instantly kill your target.

At the end of that, Akane eh Itachi was covered in blood, they walked in silence through the streets as they both knew that by then the majority of the Uchihas had been

killed.

Akane eh Itachi looked at the building in front of them, what it meant, what the parents of Itachi were inside.

_ Akane, go and check what there is no one,_ he ordered Itachi which he began to walk towards the main house.

_ itachi,_ was what he thought of Akane, when he was about to leave the place, could feel a kunai directed to her, was not very difficult to block the attack with his katana, when he turns around was stunned as what had thrown the kunai was his friend, Izumi Uchiha, she had her Sharingan activated, and he wore his ninja suit for battle, a short time ago what she was a graduate of the academy and Akane had accompanied his celebration as what the parents of Izumi had died by the attack of the fox 5 years ago._ why have you killed?,_ cried izumi seeing the anbu full of blood,because, what have we done to deserve this _.

Akane was just stop remembering the good times which lived at the side of the first person which gave him his friendship when I first came to the village, now she felt like the most disgusting of all, izumi to see what not moving the masked pounces on it with his two kunais in both hands, Akane was able to react at the last moment dodging the attack of Izumi, she tried to connect their attacks but it was impossible, the anbu seemed to not strive in the least, to see what it was useless Izumi makes a leap backwards, katon goukakyuu no jutsu, fire jutsu fire ball, a great ball of fire heads towards where it was Akane she draws a quick sequence of hands and says,Doton: Doryūheki, style of earth jutsu earth wall, a thick wall out of the ground blocking the attack from izumi what generated a great curtain of black smoke, when the wall of earth began to crumble Izumi takes advantage of it to exit from the smoke and hit a strong forehand to the face of the anbu what caused what his mask went flying, when Izumi looks at the face of the anbu was shocked, and could not help but take a few steps back, _no may be, must be a joke, a horrible joke, tell me what is not true Akane, please,_ he begged Izumi to the verge of tears.

But not received any response from Akane, the only thing what he received were 2 kunais which were buried in his knees, Akane had thrown the kunais, izumi fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain, Akane sat up and began to walk towards where he was lying izumi, a puddle of blood was formed under it, each step which gave Akane dreaded more and more to izumi what had never before seen Akane act that way, she had always Been friendly and loving with all and especially with her, izumi was trying to escape by crawling on the ground but unfortunately for him, every time what progressed was a touch of pain, the kunais had gone through the bone of his knees, when Akane was Close to izumi she tries to defend herself with the last kunai which had, it was a kunai custom which had given him Akane, in the fact sheet said best friends until the end, izumi swung the kunai from one side to another trying to avoid what it was closer but in the end it was useless, Akane had attached to your wrist, and you hear only the sound of the crunching of the bones, Akane had broken the wrist, izumi was on the floor screaming in pain, Akane put a hand to her and with tears in his eyes he says a few last words.

_ forgiveness izumi, you were the best what I could aver past, you were a great friend, from the day what to arrive to the village I brindaste your friendship, that's always what atesorare, " says Akane with a sad voice.

Akane picked up of the ground, the kunai custom which had been given to him to Izumi and slowly began to bring the kunai to the throat of izumi, with her other hand to stop the kunai and looks at you with watery eyes the face of akane.

_ why?,_ asked izumi in a voice which indicated despair.

_ why I promised which no one would hurt,_ says akane and put all your weight on the kunai, clavandolo in the throat of izumi, she squirmed desperately while felt like the life was slipping every second, Akane just watched with sadness the pain which I was suffering his friend to what I consider as a sister, second to second izumi stopped to wrestle until what came to the point at which it stopped moving completely, izumi uchiha avia dead.

within the main complex of the walked calmly, and met with their parents, they were kneeling, looking out the window and paying attention to the moon.

Itachi walked up and stood just behind his parents._no, I want to fight to the death against my child, I understand so what now these with them, _ says fugaku without look away from the moon.

father, mother, I,_ says itachi when he was interrupted by his mother._ what we know, itachi,_ says mikoto without look away from the moon.

_ itachi, give us one last promise. how to care for sasuke, he May not show it, but I'm proud of you, Itachi".

_ says the mask, Anbu of Itachi, a tear ran down his face as his grip on her both shivered.

_ itachi, I love you,_ " said a steady breathing, calming his grip on the both reaffirmed, as I drove forward, beheading their parents.

Itachi sobbed when his breath became a little uneven as he stared at the dead form of their parents but are hardened.

He could let out his pain later.

when he finally finished he began to leave the room, leaving the bodies of his parents, when he went out to the main courtyard could see akane hugging the lifeless body of izumi.

_ Akane, let's go,_ he ordered itachi which akane ignored.

_ I can not leave her, not here, " says akane crying, she was hugging the body of his friend, itachi came in where it was akane and the look straight to the eyes, like what she he was crying, his soul was broken in those moments, akane looks at him, and was left with no choice, left the body of his friend on the floor, and both made ready to leave, as they walked through the streets of the complex uchiha had the bad fortune of running into sasuke, the newborn had just arrived and avia realized what avia happened, he looked at the corpses of all the people what he knew, he ran and ran all over looking for any survivor, but there was no one left, for the central street looked at the two figures covered with blood, one had a mask of anbu with the form of a dragon and the other was his brother itachi._ brother, what does this mean?,_ wonder sasuke.

we killed all the uchihas,_ says itachi.

_es lie, your ever would you do that brother, she'll manipulate for which you did that,_ said sasuke, pointing to the anbu woman.

_ act as your older brother, only for one reason, only to discover how powerful you were,_ says itachi which impressed sasuke.

_ I needed to find a worthy opponent to measure my own abilities, and you have that unique potential, because I did what I hate, now you have the desire to overcome me and that is why I'm going

to allow what you live, once is all for my own benefit as I your perhaps you can be one of the few which can use the mangekyo sharingan, but there is a condition, to take the life of your best friend,_ says itachi in a cold tone.

_no is true,_ says sasuke.

_ matalo as I did,_ says itachi.

_ so what if you're itachi, you killed shisui ?_ wonder sasuke.

_ so, do you think I could get these powers,_ he says itachi and started to walk to opposite side of where it was sasuke.

_ itachi expected,_ he had sasuke to try to stop his brother but the ambu woman put in front of him in a matter of seconds, sasuke was surprised to see the amazing speed which she possessed, but he could not do anything because what he received a strong blow on the nape of the neck for part of it, the only thing what you could see were piercing yellow eyes with pupil torn, sasuke was unconscious on the floor while the anbus were leaving the place. minutes later, they were standing on the mountain of the hokages.

_ itachi forgiveness, I think what I was hand in hand with sasuke, _ says akane repentant.

_ don't worry, the only thing what I ask is what to protect him or her, don't let what happen to him nothing wrong while I'm away,_ plead with itachi.

_ I will do what I can, although I am terrified of the day what to know what I will help kill the uchihas, he wants revenge and not if you can avoid what fall down that dark path, " says akane staring at the ground.

_se what ayudaras like naruto, I order,_ says itachi which disappears.

time later in the house of akane.

she had come to her home, which was very quiet, checked out what his brothers were asleep and so it was, the children were lying in a large futon, I was in the right, naruto was in the middle and enrique on the left, akane only looked at him with tenderness, she heads to the bathroom where he removes the clothes of anbu and placed in a black trash bag, never wanted to see those clothes in your entire life, is given a hot water bath by taking off the blood which was on top of her, when she came out of the shower put on their pajamas, a short-short blue, a blouse drawstring pink and your slippers cat, it goes in where were his brothers lying there and I look at naruto, she began to drop some tears remembering all what avia had this night.

_ naruto, this is what I did today what I did for you, those eyes of yours I could see what's not missing you that much for what your soul to be broken by all the pain what you have had to live in, sacrificare anything to keep them safe, " says akane even with tears in their eyes, lay down in a space on the futon and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been seven years since the day Akane decided to adopt Naruto,

She was currently becoming an elite jounin due to her incredible history of missions performed, she was now the ninja with the most single S rank missions recorded so far, with a total of 29 S rank missions, 36 A rank missions, 32 B rank missions, Akane had managed to survive each of the missions although she could not always get out of them well, on many occasions she was about to lose her life, but thanks to her strong desire to return home that drove her to give it all, she was currently at home resting as the hokage had given her special permission because she planned to meet with Akane later.

Now Naruto, Tomo and Enrique were 12 years old, in the 7 years they have been together they had managed to form a strong bond that makes them inseparable, the 3 brothers did all kinds of things, thanks to the care and great desire to prepare nutritious food by Akane, it was possible that Naruto could get out of his malnutrition and now he was a child who enjoyed good health, in his last medical check-up which were carried out Akane had a height of one meter with 83 centimeters, Naruto measured one meter with 53 centimeters, tomo had a height of one meter with 50 centimeters and finally Enrique whose height was one meter with 45 centimeters due to his small stature Enrique was always bothered by other children.

Flashback.

on one occasion when the trio of brothers were 7 years old Enrique had gone out to the bathroom but for his bad luck he had run into bullies from other classes.

Look who we have here, the brother of that demon, says the tallest boy of the 3.

Naruto is no demon," says Enrique annoyed.

my father says what a demon is and that your sister is a murderer, _ says the other boy who was the fattest.

For me your father is a fool," says Enrique annoyed.

nobody calls my father a fool, _ says the boy and gives him a blow that connects with Enrique's face.

you have to teach this microbe good manners, _ says the last child who was just as tall as his classmates, began to kick Enrique who was on the floor trying to cover his face, suddenly the bathroom door opens suddenly and enters Naruto who rushes over the fat boy knocking him down, immediately Naruto is placed on the boy and begins to hit him directly on the face, his other friends tried to get rid of Naruto but it was impossible until a teacher came in and with effort could separate Naruto from the fat boy, he was already unconscious on the floor bathed in blood what came out of his face.

End of flash back.

now the trio of brothers and all their classmates were in the ninja academy in the combat zone, which was outdoors, because they had to take some exams to graduate and become ninjas.

well children, in order to graduate they have to take some exams, we will begin with the taijutsu exam, _ says Iruka who is a man of dark complexion, with hair

chestnut tied with a ponytail, black eyes, has a scar which is located on the bridge of the nose, As for his clothes, he wears his uniform of chunin and the bandana wears it on the forehead.

When the boys heard what the taijutsu exam would be, they began to complain, since none of them wanted to confront a certain blond, the naruto from whom he entered the academy could never get along with the other boys due to the incident 7 years ago.

flashback.

When he arrived he found Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Tenten and Sakura who were standing in the middle of the park.

I'm already here," says Naruto with a smile on his face, which began to disappear when he saw shikamaru and ah kiba pull some strings, chouji and sakura pounced on naruto lying him on the ground.

What are they doing, I ask naruto with fear.

kiba and shikamaru were finishing tying the hands and feet of naruto, when they finished the adults began to arrive.

Well done boys, now you can leave us the rest," says Hiashi Hyuga.

All the kids obeyed and left the park.

end of flashback.

since that day naruto felt a great hatred towards all the kids in his class, and towards all the adults especially Hiashi Hyuga, and towards all the hyugas.

According to children, when I say his name, go to the center of the sand, the fight will be 3 minutes each, oh until the adversary falls to the ground, understood? I ask Iruka.

All the children nodded and prepared for the worst.

Well let's start with shikamaru nara and enrique estrada, go to the front and center please," says Iruka.

shikamaru and enrique listened and moved to the center of the arena, placed themselves in the standard combat pose of the academy.

Well, start,_ shouts iruka and enrique throws himself in front in a quick succession of blows against shikamaru, which had difficulties to avoid them, naruto watched attentively the combat of his brother trying to get any information, enrique was managing to make back shikamaru which only managed to block and avoid with much effort.

Come on, enrique, put an end to that scum, _ shout tomo, which causes enrique to be distracted, shikamaru took advantage of that small moment where he jumps over Enrique and traces a series of hand stamps, Jutsu: Imitation of Shadow, Kagemane no Jutsu, tying the shadow of enrique with his own.

Damn it," says enrique who was completely paralyzed.

enrique cannot continue, the winner is shikamaru nara, says iruka.

When shikamaru deactivates the jutsu both approach the center of the arena and make the seal of reconciliation, after that enrique goes to where his brothers were.

Are you all right?" asks Naruto.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you lose," she says.

Don't worry, we already know who would have won," says Enrique giving away a smile.

Well, the next combatants are Tomohisa mori and sakura haruno," says iruka.

when he took was about to walk towards the center of the sand is stopped by naruto.

ends it," says naruto aloud.

all the boys when hearing that paled already what tomo was well known by its violent form to fight as well as naruto, sakura was trembling of fear, it would have preferred to fight with any other boy of the academy, until it would have preferred to fight against enrique since he was the calmest of the 3.

Of course, brother, there won't be anything left of her," he says, giving a smile to the nose.

Excuse me professor, I can't fight against someone else, I ask sakura with fear.

Don't worry, if she goes too far in this fight I'll stop her instantly, don't be afraid I'm here for everyone to be safe," says iruka.

both girls were placed in the center of the sand, sakura was trembling with fear because what I take it was looking at it with eyes that showed a deep hatred towards it...

All right girls, start, shout iruka.

sakura immediately took distance and placed herself in the standard fighting pose of the academy, while tomo stood in her place, tomo closed her right hand in a fist which raised and stretched her index finger.

Only one will suffice," says tomo with a harsh tone of voice.

what worried sakura, tomo is placed in a different combat pose than what he had been taught in the academy what provoked the interest of more than one.

Sakura won't be able to beat that, will he," Henry asked quietly.

She will never have a chance against tomo," said Naruto.

Sakura not being able to withstand the pressure decides to go of front against tomo which continued standing in its place with that strange pose of combat, Sakura threw a right which I take blockade with its elbow, then to connect a strong blow in the stomach of Sakura which provoked what will bend of the pain and then to vomit, all the boys looked with fear the face of tomo already which had a smile of satisfaction just like Naruto.

I told you that one would be enough," says Tomo.

Sakura not being able to endure any more the pain faints falling in the puddle of his own vomit, Iruka approaches quickly to take care of her and immediately calls another teacher for what they will take Sakura to the infirmary.

Sakura cannot fight, the winner is Tomohisa," says Iruka.

Tomo goes back to his place and gives him a naruto smile.

Well done sister," says naruto returning the smile.

Don't you think you exaggerated a little? asked enrique.

I don't think so, and you know what I think of all this garbage," he says seriously.

Let's continue with the combats, the next one will be, let's see, uchiha sasuke against naruto, _ says iruka looking away from his notebook.

when the girls heard what sasuke would be next in combat all began to praise him.

Come on sasuke finish him off," he says ino.

animo sasuke kun,_ says a girl.

shows who rules sasuke sama,_ says another girl.

sasuke didn't care about the compliments of what his fans called themselves, he only advanced to the center of the arena waiting for his opponent.

Seriously, I have to fight sasuke," asked Naruto.

What's the matter, are you afraid? I ask sasuke.

fear of you, I would have preferred to fight against someone who was worth it," says naruto in a simple way.

What did you just say," asked sasuke.

What you just heard, you're not a decent rival, Naruto says sarcastically.

Damn," says Sasuke furiously.

Guys, that's enough, this isn't a bar fight, behave or I'll fail you both," says Iruka in a serious tone.

Yes, I heard," says Naruto who heads to the center of the sand.

If I get to notice hostile intentions I will stop the combat, you understand?

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Well let the fight begin," says Iruka.

Instantly Sasuke began to throw a rain of fists and kicks against Naruto, all the girls shouted with emotion to see their idol fight, Sasuke was succeeding in pushing back Naruto who had problems blocking the attacks of the Uchiha.

What is Naruto playing at," asked Enrique.

I bet you 3 hazelnut sweets that will end it in one move, _ says tomo.

I'll bet you one of my lobster chocolate bars that draws blood," Enrique says.

That's disgusting, but he tried to get rid of it," says Tomo.

Both brothers shook hands to close the bet.

Sasuke was still attacking Naruto which could barely block the attacks, in a small opening Sasuke took the opportunity to connect a blow with the left hand that hit Naruto's face in full.

What was not a worthy opponent," asked Sasuke who had an arrogant smile on his face.

Naruto, whose face was on the side, began to laugh.

Well, I was wrong about you, I believed that your blows would be worthy of someone who believes himself to be superior to all, but I was wrong, you hit worse than a girl," says Naruto.

What did you just say, Sasuke asked annoyed.

sasuke did not receive any answer from Naruto, instead he received a strong right in the face that sent him to fly a few meters.

I'm tired of having to repeat things to you," says Naruto with his back to Sasuke.

Iruka as well as the girls who supported Sasuke were impressed because they didn't expect the last Uchiha to lose with just one blow.

Elsewhere I was celebrating what had won the bet.

Wait, this is not over yet," shouted Sasuke who was trying to stand up.

Wow, you can still stand up, and that doesn't use all my strength," Naruto says simply.

Come on demon, show me what you've got," shouts Sasuke with all his might.

This is going to get ugly," says Tomo.

Henry just nods.

demon. You just called me a demon, _ says Naruto who had part of his face darkened by his hair.

Sasuke you must not express yourself that way," says Iruka.

Sensei, the fight is still going on, isn't it, Naruto asked.

If you still have a minute," replies Iruka worried.

Let's finish our combat," says Naruto adopting a battle pose similar to the one I use.

For me it's fine," says Sasuke who had just stood up, just as Naruto was using a combat pose different from the standard of the academy, he was using the style of the Uchihas, the interceptor, both stared at each other, Sasuke was again the first to attack and again throw a rain of blows and kicks, compared to before Naruto managed to block the attacks of the Uchiha with great ease, Naruto was mentally counting the seconds to finish the fight, when only 10 seconds left began his counter attack, I block a high kick with his left forearm to then hit the ribs of the Uchiha with his right fist, Sasuke to receive the strong blow bent from the pain, Naruto took advantage to then attack him with a burst of blows which hit the whole body, missing 2 seconds Naruto throws a high kick which connected to Sasuke's face breaking his nose, the Uchiha fell to the ground screaming with pain, all the girls looked worried at his idol which was on the ground holding his nose, Iruka immediately approached to attend Sasuke.

Naruto walked quietly to his brothers.

Help him take it, I don't want him to choke on his blood," says Naruto.

Tomo nods and heads toward Sasuke who was still holding his nose.

Take him back to your place, I'm going to take him to the infirmary," said Iruka.

Tomo ignored it completely and approached the Uchiha.

Let me see your nose,_ he ordered tomo.

Leave me alone," shouted the Uchiha.

If I don't see her, you may lose your nose," said Tomo in a serious tone.

Sasuke swallowed saliva and carefully removed his hands from his face, he had the nose on the side, all the girls who saw Sasuke's face fainted at once.

Tomo places his thumbs on Sasuke's nose and with a strong movement accompanied by a crackle rearrange his nose. Sasuke could not help but scream out of the pain but tomo was still exerting pressure to stop the bleeding, when he saw that no more blood was coming out tomo rises from the floor to go with his siblings.

Hey tomo, how did you learn to do that," asked curious Iruka.

ah you what do you care, _ says tomo and leaves the place.

After the Sasuke incident the fighting continued until it ended, that same day later Iruka had returned to the classroom with most of his students.

tomorrow we will continue with the graduation exams, I would have liked to have finished them today, but for the absence of Sasuke and Sakura it will be that we will finish them tomorrow at first hour, for my part it would be everything, I recommend them that they study their jutsus, we see each other," says Iruka.

All the boys began to keep their belongings and then leave the room leaving the trio of siblings at the end.

you 3 are so good that you stayed at the end," says Iruka in a serious tone.

What's going on, sensei?" says Enrique because Naruto and Tomo were completely ignoring Iruka.

You should be nicer to them and to the rest of the villagers," says Iruka.

Kind! You are asking me to be kind to people who wanted me dead, you are asking me to be kind to what you call students, if you don't know they betrayed me, I can't be kind to anyone in this village, I hope that for their sake they will have strong shinobis in the future, you don't know what might happen," says Naruto who had a reddish glow in his eyes.

Iruka was paralyzed because Naruto's words sounded like a threat.


End file.
